A Change in Heart
by PumpkinQueen10
Summary: What if Tate never died and he and Violet went to the same school? It's 2011, and Violet Harmon doesn't fit in at her new High School in L.A. Because of an incident with other classmates, Violet has the pleasure to meet slightly, disturbed Tate Langdon. Once the two click, Violet has to decide to be a hero or a victim and life and death situations.
1. Chapter 1

_This is shitty_. Violet thought to herself as she puffed on a cigarette, roaming around her new school, Westfield High. According to her everyone she had encountered so far was full of bullshit, and pretty pathetic. Actually…everything that had happened within the past couple of months of Violet's life had been pretty pathetic, and she wasn't so sure if she could handle anything anymore.

Several months ago, Violet's mom, Vivian caught her husband Ben cheating on her with some little school girl, whore that was supposedly Ben's student. Before that incident however; a couple months earlier Vivian had a still born baby, and because of that it had caused so much trauma within the Harmon family. So Ben, being Ben decided that if he packed up his family and moved all the way from Boston to L.A everything would be erased and they could all be one happy, perfect little family again. Violet was so sick of everything, sick of her parents coldness to each other, sick of pretending to be happy to please them.

Nothing was alright, just because they bought a new house did not change the fact that her dad was still a major douche bag, and that her mom wasn't depressed anymore. Even though Violet's family problems sucked enough as it is, what was worse was that she had to go to a new school, deal with new people that she most likely would not fit in with, and would bully her because she was different. Violet didn't fit in that well at her other school, but at least they weren't posers and didn't serve as much as a threat to her as these "Cali" kids would.

The first bell was due to ring any moment, and instead of going to class Violet would probably ditch it, and go somewhere she wouldn't get caught. While walking in the opposite direction of her class, Violet passed a group of three or four girls who were dressed like sluts and talking about how they had did some coke at a party or whatever that happened this weekend. Violets rolled her eyes, thinking that the girls were stupid, and sure as hell hoped she didn't have to encounter them ever again.

"Hey you! What the hell do you think you're doing? Put that cigarette out! This is a public area, what are you trying to do give us all secondhand smoke?" Yelled one of the girls Violet had passed, before she knew it the girl was in Violet's face yelling at her.

"No, you can't tell me what to do." Violet said, while pushing the girl back.

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer, you idiot you better listen to her!" Screamed one of the other coke head sluts.

"No, you can't tell me what to do." Violet said with an attitude, she would be damned if some "popular" girls thought they were going to try and tell her what to do.

"You can't talk to me like that you little bitch!" Leah screamed out at Violet and lunged herself at her, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Get off of me, you don't scare me!" Violet screamed, while squirming around trying to block herself from Leah. Violet spat in Leah's face trying to get her to lose her grip. It didn't help, only got Leah more pissed off.

"Why don't you get off her, you coke whore." Said a deep voice, which Violet couldn't locate.

Leah stopped what she was doing, and turned her head towards where the voice had come from. She let out a cocky laugh. "Oh like you're going to stop me? As if." She laughed again, while picking herself up from the ground, but not forgetting to kick Violet once she got up.

"I can do it ya know?" Said the voice again. This time Violet could see who it had come from, a tall, lanky boy with floppy, curly, dirty blonde hair. _Why is he defending me? _Violet thought to herself, not realizing she was still lying on the ground.

Leah laughed again. "Do what Tate? Kill me, oh I'm sooooooo scurred." Leah said while making a pouty face and holding her arms up to her chest pretending to shake. "You're pathetic." Leah scowled, and shoved her way past the boy named Tate, while her groupies decided to do the same.

"Don't listen to her." Tate said, while offering a hand to Violet. "They're bitches, they get off tormenting anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if Leah kicked puppies around for fun. Tate said with a sheepish grin.

"Um thanks." Violet said, she was confused and somewhat in shock. She wasn't used to people helping her, or having them be on the same side as her. Tate cleared his throat, and brushed his hands on his jeans.

"Ah, I'm Tate." Tate said, while trying to decide if he should hold out his hand for Violet to shake.

"Violet." Violet said, contemplating if she should shake Tate's hand or not, she decided to. "Umm thanks for that. I don't think she would have given up if you didn't distract her." Violet said while letting out an airy laugh.

"Yeah…probably not." Tate said, pulling out a carton of cigarettes and handing one to Violet, and striking a match to light her up. Violet pressed her rosy lips to the cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke. "Thanks." She said while smiling.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Tate said while taking a drag on his cigarette. Violet nodded her head in agreement, and the two of them left Shitty Westfield High.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't like Violet to just go off with some person she didn't even know, but she thought _what the hell…he gave me a cigarette and actually got those girls to leave me alone. No one has ever stood up for me before. _

The first couple of minutes Violet, and Tate walked in silence; the only sound that had came from them were the light breaths they let out, when they exhaled the smoke from their cigarettes, and the crunching of dead leaves they had stepped on every now and again. "So you're new here?" Tate finally said, breaking the silence. Violet looked at the ground for a minute, trying to think of a response.

"Yeah, I've only been here for one day, and I already hate it. What a shock right?" Tate laughed.

"Yeah, I understand you. This place sucks, the people suck. I hate teenagers, these people… they know nothing about life, and they act as if high school is the only thing that matters in the world. It's ridiculous." Tate let out one more trail of grey smoke, threw the cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it with his boot. Violet nodded her head in agreement.

"Totally…I hate it here. I hate everyone. All their bourgeois designer bullshit, the east coast was much cooler. At least we had weather." Violet shook her head in annoyance, not being bothered to move the hair out of her face. Tate laughed again. "Than what's the deal with you, why are you even here?"

Violet gritted her teeth, and looked down again. "My dad had this major affair on my mom; I mean she literally caught them doing it in my parent's bed. And the worst part is that…6 months earlier my mom had this horrible miscarriage. The baby was seven months, we had to have this funeral, have you ever seen a baby coffin? Pretty messed up. So my dad decided that if he bought this new house, and we moved across the country everything would just be daisies and rainbows again. It's not. My mom's still pissed at him, can't even stand to look at him anymore. I don't blame her." By now Violet and Tate were far off the schools property, now walking past a forest. Violet couldn't deny that even though she already hated it here, today was a pretty nice day, and was glad she decided to ditch school. The sun was shining and even though it was fall, the California air was warm with a slight breeze. It was actually really relaxing.

"Wow, pretty harsh." Tate said coughing. "That, that really sucks…, that's low. Maybe even lower than what my mom's done." Violet glanced at Tate, and raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Now, they were both stopped and standing in front of a little dirt trail that led into the forest.

"What did she do?" Violet asked quietly. She didn't know Tate, and seeing how he had threatened those girls had freaked her out a bit, she didn't want to offend him in anyway. _Tate was chill; he might be the only chance of me having an actual friend. _Violet thought to herself.

"You want to go in there?" Tate asked, pointing a finger towards the forest. "I know this pretty cool spot, it's nice. I think you'll like it. Violet thought for a moment, she peaked her head around Tate to look into the forest. _"Do what Tate? Kill me?" _Leah's voice, echoing in Violet's mind._ He was just trying to scare her. _Violet thought, taking another glance at Tate, who was too occupied watching a bird to notice. _Sure he seems a little weird, but why should I be the one to judge him; he hasn't judged me from what I can tell. Plus there's just something about him, it pulls me in. I want to know more about him…he's kinda like me. _

"Yeah!" Violet said a little too excitedly. Tate turned his attention from the birds to Violet and smiled. "Cool." He said, and they entered the forest.

On the way to the spot that Tate was talking about, the two were silent again. The only thing that was spoken was that Tate said he would tell Violet all about his mother when they would get there. It took about fifteen minutes from the entrance of the forest to the spot Tate had talked about. He was right, Violet did like it. There was a little creek, and you could hear the water rippling over the rocks, the trees and other plants were dense, and the sky was completely closed off. The only thing you could see were rays of sunshine breaking through the leaves. Violet stood in amazement, looking around her, this spot was really beautiful. "I like to come here, or the beach when I'm really upset. It's the only thing that makes me feel comfortable and safe. I don't know why, it just does."

"I can understand why, there's no words to describe it, but I can feel what you mean." Violet said now looking at Tate and gave him a slight smile. Tate returned the smile. "I like to sit by the creek. Just watch it run, it's pretty hypnotizing sometimes. You know Violet…you're a pretty cool girl, if you weren't; I wouldn't have brought you here. I don't know if anyone else knows of this place besides me, but this is my spot. This is my refuge." Tate stared at Violet while she blushed. Luckily her hair was back covering most of her face; hopefully he wouldn't see her pale cheeks turn pink. "Thanks." Violet said, she didn't really know how to react to what Tate had said, she wasn't good with compliments. Before Violet had the chance to smile again, Tate turned his back on her and walked towards the creek. Violet followed him.

"My dad left us when I was six…" Tate began saying. "I don't really remember him much; I just know he left cus that's what my mom told me. My mom is an alcoholic, she's a real bitch. I hate her, and what's worse is that she's always blowing some new guy. This one time she led this guy on…Larry or whatever, just so we could move back into my childhood home. He bought it after us. But you know what, before that even happened I guess she was sleeping around with him, that's probably why my dad left. And I know for a fact that she had Larry kill my brother." Tate's hands bunched into fists, and he turned away from Violet. Violet's eyes widened in fear. "Um, Tate that seems…just a bit worse that what my dad has done. He didn't kill anyone." Violet said slowly, she could tell Tate was angry. Tate spun around quickly and almost knocked Violet to the ground. She stumbled back a little, and gasped. "That doesn't mean that screwing some chick after your baby died is okay!" Tate screamed at Violet. Violet was taken by surprise and stepped a few steps back. They were all alone, and Tate was half the size she was. Violet had no doubt that he would be able to take her head and smash it into one of the rocks that were in the creek without a problem. No one would find her for a while, her parents wouldn't notice either, they were too busy ignoring her and worrying more about their hopeless lives.

"I'm sorry." Tate whispered, noticing the fear in Violet's eyes. "I'm sorry; my anger just gets really out of control sometimes. I didn't mean to scare you Violet." Tate took a careful step towards Violet and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said again. Violet gulped, and took a small breath. "It's okay Tate. It's okay." Violet smiled a tiny grin, and tried to make her brown eyes light up to show that she wasn't afraid of Tate.

"How do you know that, that guy killed your brother?" Violet said hesitantly, she hopped Tate wouldn't unleash his anger on her yet again. Tate laughed at her question. It took him about a minute to actually answer her, he seemed to think it was hilarious, as if Violet was an innocent child who had put her clothes on backwards.

"It sounds dumb, and you probably won't believe me." Tate said, laughing again. "You probably think I'm crazy, and will think I'm insane once I tell you." Violet shifted her eyes around the forest. Still they were alone, no one around for miles most likely. "I don't think you're crazy." Violet said sternly, so that Tate and even she would believe herself. Tate shook his head, and sighed. "Okay, I've seen the ghost of my brother in the house where he was killed; actually I've even played with him too. Weird right? Maybe it's the drugs, I don't know, but it felt real, it felt different compared to the things I see when I'm on drugs."

Violet's first thoughts were that she wasn't all that surprised that Tate took drugs, and that playing with a ghost seemed pretty fun, maybe she could meet this ghost too. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Tate asked, he had annoyance in his tone.

"No, no I totally believe you; I've seen tons of ghosts."

"You don't have to lie to me Violet." Tate said, his words sounded empty, like he had been wounded.

"I'm sorry, but no…I don't think you're crazy. You should show me these ghosts sometimes, I wouldn't mind meeting one." Violet said smiling. Tate looked at her puzzled, and got excited.

"Are you serious?!" Tate asked, it was the happiest Violet had seen him today.

"Yeah why not." 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Violet and Tate left the forest, school was just getting out. There were flocks of kids in every direction, and of practically every age walking, or driving to wherever it was that they were headed to. The sun wasn't at its highest peak anymore compared to how it was earlier, it was sunken down more, and shined into Violet's eyes once she emerged out from the trees. "Ouch!" Violet said, as she squinted her eyes trying to keep them as open as possible. "Luckily for you Miss. Vampire, we're walking in the other direction." Tate said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

After the fiasco between Tate and Violet; Tate had apologized and explained to Violet how he had this time bomb that ticked in him, and that it was extremely simple to get under his skin. "We can be arguing about what color the sky is, you say it's blue, I say it's an awful shade of brown. Even though you have your points and facts about why it's blue and how it can't possibly even turn to brown I would still get pissed. Yell until my eyes pop out of their sockets, I hate to admit it, but it's true." Tate let out a chuckle. "It's ridiculous really." Tate said, letting out another chuckle. "Everyone gets like that at least once in their life." Violet said smiling.

She liked Tate, he had proved to Violet that he was different, unique in a very strange way and she liked that about him; Violet had only known him for only a couple hours, but he was interesting and opinionated; an open mind, and spoke whatever the hell he wanted and didn't care if you agreed with him or not. Violet was the same way. "Yeah everyone has their moments, I know, but this is different Violet. I feel like I'm going insane sometimes, I know I'm going to lose it one day, I can feel it in my bones." Tate looked up at the canopy of leaves over their heads. Violet sighed and walked closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know I may not give a shit about my dad right now, but he's a psychiatrist…if you need any help…with anything, I guess you can go to him." Violet said, hoping she wouldn't offend Tate in anyway. She reached inside of her cardigan pocket, and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and took two out of the box. Tate brought his head back to a normal position, and turned it to his right so he could look at Violet, her honey brown hair tucked behind her ears now. "I'll consider it, thanks." Tate said taking the leftover cigarette out of Violet's fingers and pressing it to his lips.

* * *

"Lucky for you I'm not a vampire." Violet said and let out a little giggle, it was the first time in months that she laughed and it wasn't forced. "Even though it would be pretty cool. Can you imagine living in this huge Gothic styled castle and just chilled there all day until you had to hunt?" Violet said enthused, she smiled and nodded her head approvingly at the thought. Tate looked at Violet and gave her a full smile, teeth and everything. "That would be pretty badass." Tate nodded his head and smiled again, the warm California wind, blowing through the two teen's hair. "Violet, you're cool. You're not like all the other girls that go to our school, and are from around this part of town. You have these cool ideas, and you care about other things compared to just sucking dick all the time. I mean…it would be pretty cool if you sucked dick…I guess." Tate gave Violet a sly grin, and she stood there in shock, and let out a small huff of air in disbelief.

"I'm not a whore Tate." Violet screamed, teasingly and slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. The two of them laughed.

"I know, I was just kidding." Tate let out another brilliant smile. His teeth were straight and pearly white.

"You better be…Or I'd go all Tate on you!" Violet said laughing. It was still a real, genuine laugh. Violet was happy, it was weird for her, but it felt so natural at the same time, as if she never had felt miserable in the first place.

"Hey…Good one!" Tate said, and they continued to make fun of each other on the way to the "cursed house."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Violet said sternly, as they stood outside of a tall rod-iron black gate, and a beautiful brown bricked mansion behind it. Tate gave Violet a puzzled look. "What? This is my childhood home, we actually live next door now. I told you…my mom's obsessed with this place.

"What!" Violet screamed, she looked at Tate, and then looked at the house next-door to the mansion where he said he lived. "No, no this can't be true." Violet said shaking her head no, and turning around in disgust with her arms crossed over her chest. "What kind of sick joke are you playing?" Violet said in angst shaking her head no again.

"What. Is. Wrong. Violet?" Tate said nearly screaming at her, his teeth were gritted and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. Trying to calm down, more slowly this time, Tate asked the distressed Violet again. "What's wrong Violet?" Violet took in a deep breath before she spoke. "This is my house!" She said, not meaning to scream, an arm gestured out at the house as if she was going to grab it.

"What?" Tate said almost laughing. "This isn't your house, no one lives here." Tate was looking around for something, what it was Violet didn't know. "OHHHHH." Tate said slowly. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Violet asked aggravated, the two of them still standing in the street looking at the house.

"Umm…the for sale sign." Tate said again letting out a long awkward whistle. "I guess, I was really unaware of anything this weekend." Tate said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "When did you guys move in?"

"Saturday." Violet said, she shook her head no again in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me right?" Violet asked, desperate eyes lingering over Tate's face that was struck with confusion and guilt. Tate slowly shook his head. "No, I'm not. I wish I was."

Violet groaned and plopped herself down on the curb. "So you're telling me, that I have ghosts in my house?" Violet asked her forehead resting on her knees now, her eyes closed.

"Hey, you're the one who thinks being a vampire would be cool!" Tate shouted out, luckily it wasn't full of rage, he was protesting in a way.

"Yeah! I didn't say it would be cool to have ghosts running around your house scaring the shit out of you!" Violet said, picking up her head.

"You know what Violet; it was probably just the drugs." Tate said, taking a seat next to Violet on the concrete curb.

"Yeah totally the drugs Tate, maybe you should stop doing them. I mean, I'm not afraid of ghosts or anything, they're cool. I just don't want to be taking a shower, and then whoa all of a sudden here comes one when I'm trying to wrap my towel around me and it says "What's up man." I don't need that."

Tate tried to hold in his laughter, he couldn't it burst out of him without any control.

"What!" Violet asked laughing now as well. "Would you want a ghost looking at your naked body?" Tate shook his head; he was trying to catch his breath, for some reason he thought Violet's comment was hilarious. He placed a hand on her thigh.

Tate shook his head. "As long as their willing to blow me, I don't care. Tate said laughing. Violet gave him a weird look. "Even if it's a dude?" Violet asked. Tate was smiling at her. "I'd have to think about it." Tate said, resting his index finger on the dip of his chin. "Well I think gay porn is hot." Violet said in her most serious voice. Tate stood up. "I'm sure you do." He reached out a hand to help her up.

"Let's go inside, you can meet my screwed up family, and I can meet your screwed up ghost friends." Tate's brown eyes lit up.

"Cool, I like that idea." He said and he followed Violet's lead and the entered her home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, Dad…this is Tate." Violet said as her and Tate entered the kitchen with Hallie yapping at the blonde, lanky boy who was following Violet. "Tate, this is my mom and dad." Violet said in a monotone voice, not really impressed that she had to introduce them. Vivian and Ben Harmon smiled politely. "Hi Tate." They said at the same time, while Ben let out his hand to shake Tate's. Tate accepted the offer and smiled awkwardly.

"It's so good to see that you made a friend on your first day. How was school honey?" Vivian asked enthusiastically, handing both the teens a shiny, bright red apple. Violet shrugged her shoulders. "It was ok I guess. Tate actually lives next door." Violet took a bite out of the apple, and pointed to where Tate's house was while taking a seat at the counter. Tate decided to take a seat next to Violet. "Well that's a coincidence. How cool." Vivian smiled. "Oh, I forgot. I'm Vivian and my husband is Ben." Vivian said in a sweet tone, she was pleased that her daughter actually made a friend, and on the first day at her new school on top of it.

"Not to embarrass Violet or anything, but it's so nice to see her bring a friend home. She doesn't get out too often so it's nice to know that you actually live right next door too."

"Well that's kind of how we became friends, I realized she was alone at lunch just like myself, and she didn't look familiar so I decided to be friendly. We realized that we're both a couple of loners and decided hey, let's just be loners together." Tate took a bite out of his apple for the first time and glanced at Violet, half of her face was covered by her hair but Tate could still see that she was smiling at his lie. It made sense, and it was a better story then saying _"I saved your daughter from a group of bullies, who were trying to beat her ass…we ditched school, smoked in the woods and talked about some pretty morbid things." _

"Awe, that was sweet of you Tate, I'm surprised Violet didn't tell you to piss off and leave." Violet rolled her eyes, Tate let out a chuckle. "She almost did but I convinced her not to."

* * *

By the time Tate left, it was eight at night. Neither he nor Violet knew that he would stay there that long, he lived right next door, but still…the two of them didn't think they would enjoy each other's company so much. During Tate's time there, the two of them decided to hangout in Violet's room, as long as the door was open it was alright by her parents for him to be in there with her. "This used to be my room." Tate said as they entered Violet's room. "Don't say stuff like that, it's so weird knowing that you used to live here, why did you move anyways?" Tate shrugged his shoulder, and thought for a minute. "I don't know, I guess because my dad left." Tate shrugged his shoulders again and shook his head. "I don't know."

The two of them decided to sit on the floor and talk, just talk about anything that came to mind. Tate said he would take on Violet's offer, and see if he could go to Ben for help with his problems since he didn't know how to contain his rage anymore. They talked about their cuts, and why they were there, which one hurt the most, which one held the most meaning behind it. Why they hated basically any other person their age and how they wished they could change school so they wouldn't have to deal with the kids who thought they were better than everyone else because they were "popular". "You know Tate, I'm really glad we met." Violet said she got up and decided to stretch; they had been sitting on the hard wood floor, talking for about three hours now.

"I am too, I'm glad I saved your ass from Leah." Tate laughed, and shaked his head to get the hair out of his face. Violet rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you didn't save my ass from anyone." She offered her hand to help Tate up. "I saved you from yourself." Tate said, pressing his forehead against Violet's, his almost black eyes staring into her honey brown ones. Violet tensed up a bit, and felt her heart begin to race. "I know the eyes of someone who wants to kill." Tate whispered. Violet backed away, her eyes wide, and her hair out of her face. "I wouldn't hurt anyone." Violet said quietly, it sounded like her voice was strained and she could use some water. "I know, but I can see when someone thinks about it." Tate said he could tell that Violet was freaked out now, and tried to smile to make her feel better but it didn't work.

"Do I scare you?" Tate asked, he stayed where he was, watching Violet play with the tips of her hair.

"No, you just freak me out sometimes. You become dark." Violet said, her voice was okay now, but she didn't want to look up at Tate. There was a small part of her that was afraid of him because she imagined how powerful he could be. Yeah of course he's skinny and looks awkward, but there was something in him that showed strength, maybe it was his eyes, or the way he could change the tone in his voice so easily, be this normal kid and talk about things that everyone probably went through. Next minute become this monster talking about killing and dying.

"I'm sorry, I told you I just can't control it Vi, there's something wrong with me. That's why I have to see your dad. I don't want to scare you Violet." Tate walked over to Violet, and hugged her, she accepted by pressing the left side of her face onto Tate's chest, and wrapping her arms around his boney waist.

"I don't want to scare you. I really am sorry Violet." Tate said, while resting his chin on top of Violet's head now.

"It's okay Tate, it'll be okay." Violet said. The two of them stood still for a while, the only noise to be heard were their soft breaths, and as Violet closed her eyes, she focused on the steady beat of Tate's heart. As she listened to his heart beat; tears fell out of Violet's closed eyes, not because she was sad, but because she was scared for Tate, and worried about the thoughts that crossed his mind, and wished she could take them away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

_A week later_

"So you think you need to talk to someone about your problems?" Mr. Harmon said as he and Tate took a seat in his office.

"Yes sir, Violet told me about you and suggested I'd talk to you, my mom did too."

"Hmm, and what is it that you want to talk about." Ben said, as he pulled out a notebook and pen to start jotting things down.

"I have a lot of problems." Tate deadpanned while staring at Ben.

"Ha, don't we all Tate, don't we all. What is it that bothers you the most though?" Ben looked away from Tate and started to write more, he felt nervous with Tate's glare on him.

"There is this one dream that I have constantly." Tate began to say, he lightened up his face, and realized he had spooked Dr. Harmon and started to look around the room. "Nice place you got here, I like what you did with it."

Ben smiled. "Thank you, I forgot Violet said you used to live here." Tate nodded his head. "Anyways back to business, what kind of dream is this? What happens, what kind of feelings does it give you Tate?" Ben asked very professionally.

"I go to school, and I'm all dressed in black, I have this duffle bag full of assault weapons and one by one I begin to shoot the students. Not for any particular reason…just because, and as I do it I feel a lot better about myself…It's really…odd."

Ben nodded his head slowly, and began to write this bit of information down. "Alright, that doesn't sound too good huh? How do you feel when you wake up from these dreams?"

"Honestly, I feel empty as all shit. I don't think it affects me very much, is that a bad thing?" Tate began to play with a string that had unraveled off his shirt.

"Hmm Tate, well you have to remember that a dream is just a dream, it can't really hurt you or anyone else unless you decide to play it out, have you ever thought of doing something like that before?"

Tate stretched out his arm and rubbed his now closed eyes while his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"You know I am bonded by a doctor, patient contract to not discuss the meetings I have with you unless you become a danger to yourself or society." Ben said, now placing his notebook and pen on the coffee table and sitting back in his seat. He wanted Tate to feel more comfortable, to let him know that he could trust his doctor.

Tate sighed. "A couple times, but I never really sat down and thought about it, or made a plan or anything like that. I just…thought about what if I really did it one day…that's about it; I never concentrated on it or thought much about it other than when I wake up from the dream."

"What I think is that there is something in your psyche that is making you think of these violent actions, and you know what? We are going to talk about your problems and go to the root of what is causing this so you can get better." Ben said while smiling, he picked up a different notebook this time and wrote something down and tore it out. "You will see me three times a week, until we see some progress, and I want you to take antidepressants by this name, from our meeting so far, I can tell that you have a slight depression, but we will find out more with every session we have okay? I want you to get better Tate." Ben said as the two males stood up, Ben placed a firm hand on Tate's shoulder while he let him out of the office.

"I will help you, I promise." Ben said, while smiling again.

"Thanks Mr. Harmon."

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Violet asked, while Tate passed her on the front porch. Tate shrugged his shoulders, and took a seat next to her.

"Alright, we talked about the dream. He said it might be something in my psyche."

Violet laughed. "The psyche is the root of all human problems. The deep, and darkest parts of the human brain that we can't even access with our own thoughts."

Tate let out a chuckle and reached inside his jean pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Yeah, right?"

"Not here you dumbass, do you want to get caught? Let's go for a walk." Violet jumped out of her seat with Tate following behind her and the two of them left the property.

It was around six o'clock when Tate and Violet arrived to their spot in the woods, the first place they had ever gone together. _She's so damn beautiful. _Tate thought while he watched Violet stare at the cherry of her cigarette. They sat there in the dark forest, protected by mud and dirt from the moss that covered nearly the whole area. The only light they had were the lights from their cell phones and the glowing of the tips of their cigarettes.

_There's something about her that's so different from any other girl. She's so damn perfect. _ Tate's mind echoed while he starred at Violet.

"What?" Violet said, placing the cigarette back in her mouth and taking a drag. Tate shook his head.

"Nothing, you just…you just changed me a lot over this past week." Tate said, he thought about putting his arm around Violet, it probably would have worked if they were drunk or high, but he decided not to risk it.

Violet raised her eyebrows and gave a half smile. "How exactly have I changed you?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tate said with a smirk, while examining his almost gone cigarette.

"Oh shut up." Violet said, and blew smoke into his face. "I want to know, you better tell me."

Tate rolled his eyes at her remark. "Or what?"

"I don't know, just tell me. Maybe I'll feel better about myself knowing that I changed a helpless, psychotic boy."

Tate laughed loudly. "Psychotic. Hahahaha. Just make fun of the demented kid you're sitting with in the middle of a dark forest, good idea Violet, best you've ever had."

"Whatever Tate, you would never hurt me."

"Damn you got me. I don't know, you've just changed me by not feeling so alone in this godforsaken world anymore. I feel like I actually have a point in life now, to talk to you, to be with you, to make stupid jokes with you, make fun of stupid popular kids with you."

Violet smiled and put her head on Tate's shoulder. "Really?"

"Really." Tate said and he realized now would be the time to put his arm around Violet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Friday_

September came and gone so quickly, bringing in the cool October breeze and the changing of bright green leaves to crisp orange and red ones. The days became shorter, bringing the night earlier compared to the summer days. With this change in the world, things started looking up for Violet; with Tate in her life everything was becoming so much better. Ben and Vivian however were still working out problems of their own, but Violet tended to ignore them. Almost all of Violet's free time went to spending it with Tate, they had known each other for two whole months now; Violet wasn't sure how Tate felt about her, but she knew that being with Tate was the closest thing she ever felt to being in love.

"Violet, your dad has to go to Boston to help out some former patients of his that are going through some things right now…so it's only going to be us for the weekend and possibly Monday." Vivian said with excitement and smiled at her only daughter. Vivian thought that it was about time that she was due for some quality mother, daughter bonding time. Ever since they moved to California, Vivian had been too busy unpacking, organizing the house, and trying to occupy herself. She hated the memories from Boston and just wanted to start fresh, try to get through the pain she had gone through. Things were in a pretty rough spot, but she was getting through it one step at a time and she was happy that her and Ben were beginning to talk and work things out. All Vivian wanted was to be a happy family again.

"Sounds good mom." Violet said, she wasn't too enthused but she was pretty glad that her dad was gone, ever since the incident she lost all respect for her father, she didn't deny that she loved Ben but she also couldn't deny that what he had done to Vivian made him an asshole. Another thing that Violet started to dislike her father for was his opinion on Tate. Ever since he started treating Tate, all Violet heard from her father was that she shouldn't be hanging out with him, that he's dangerous.

"_You said that he's making progress!" Violet yelled at Ben. "Don't tell me what to do, he's my only friend here, he understands me dad! I don't get along with anyone else in that shitty school." _

"_Violet, he may be showing improvement but the way he talks about you during our sessions isn't something I want to hear, the boys a sociopath." _

"_He's only trying to pull your chain when he talks like that; he's scared so he tries to make you lose your guard. And he's not a sociopath! You don't know anything, he hasn't done anything wrong, and he hasn't hurt anyone." _

That memory played so often in Violet's head, that night was horrible; she could remember every detail about it. After Violet had yelled at Ben about Tate not hurting anyone she had run up to her bedroom and began to cry, it wasn't fair that he was trying to make her stop being with her best and only friend, it wasn't fair that because Ben felt pain, he wanted his daughter to be miserable too. Through the vents Violet could hear her parents fight, Vivian defending her daughter of course, telling Ben to stay out of her relationship with Tate unless he did start to become violent towards her. Violet was going crazy, she couldn't stand it anymore, and her impulses took over. She didn't know where to turn, she felt trapped so she ran down the hall to the bathroom, the only place that made her feel safe. Violet pulled out her stash of razors that she had stolen from her dad from behind the toilet, and began to slide the metal over her porcelain skin. _"I'm sorry Tate; I don't know what else to do." _ Violet whispered.

"Vi, are you okay?" Vivian said, as she turned around from the stove to place a plate of pancakes on the counter. Violet looked up from her hands and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah just dozing off." Violet rubbed her eyes and let out a phony laugh.

"Violet, people don't doze off with their eyes wide open." Vivian said with a hint of concern in her voice, she walked over to the cabinet to pull out a plate for her and Violet, so they could begin eating their breakfast.

"Mom, I started doing it in school, ya know during my history class. Its soooooooo boring, so I started doing that and it works like a charm, I get through class without dying of boredom." Violet nodded her head, and smiled a devilish grin towards her mom and took the plate out of her hands.

"Oh really? What do you do when he calls on you or asks you a question?"

"He only calls on the kids who think they can get away with talking, or passing notes, or whatever. He never calls on the quiet kids. I'm quiet."

Vivian raised one eyebrow is suspicion. "You really think you can lie to your mother Violet? I know you way too well honey; you're thinking about that night again aren't you?"

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed, at least Vivian didn't know about the cutting part, she never would.

"Violet I know you're upset, but your dad was only trying to protect you."

"Yeah well, trying to take my only friend away from me isn't really protecting me." Violet said in a cold voice. "I don't want to talk about this, I'll lose my appetite." And with that Vivian dropped the subject, and began to eat her breakfast in peace and quiet with her daughter.

* * *

"My dad's gone for the weekend." Violet said gleefully as she walked up to Tate who was sitting on the lawn in her backyard, smoking a cigarette.

"I know, he told me we wouldn't be having any sessions during the week either." Tate pointed to his cigarette. "It's safe right?" He smiled at Violet.

"Yeah, she's gone. I think she went shopping, or to the doctor…or both."

"Alright cool." Tate said while handing his cigarette over to Violet. "I'd give you a whole one, but that's my last one. Gotta try and sneak a pack from the old lady."

Violet laughed. "Well how kind of you to share your last cancer stick with me, you are such a gentleman." Violet said smiling, and lifting the cigarette to her lips. As Violet lifted the cigarette to her mouth, her sweater's sleeve had slid down her arm, and stopped at her elbow, reveling several straight red lines across her wrists and forearm, surrounded by faded white and brownish scars.

"What are those?" Tate asked angrily while staring at Violet's arm. "You promised me Violet."

Before Violet could move her arm back down, Tate had grabbed it and yanked Violet's wrist in front of his face. "Why?" He asked disgusted. "Why did you break your promise to me?"

"Tate, I…I didn't know how to handle it, I didn't know what to do. It was last week; we had this fight, all of us. My dad, he was trying to threaten me...he was trying to take you away from me!"

Tate rolled his head backwards, and stared at the sky and took in a deep breath.

"You could have called me Violet, you could have come over. You could have done anything besides THAT!"

Violet wiped away the tears that were now beginning to fall down to her cheeks. "You don't understand Tate, he wants to make me miserable the way he is, he wants us all to be miserable. He took away my phone the day before the fight, after your session with him. He said you said some nasty shit about me, and that he didn't want me talking to you anymore. He's trying to take you away from me, he can't do that Tate. You know why he wants to take you away from me? Because he knows how much you mean to me, he knows you make me happy, that you make me feel safe."

Tate stood up, and threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "If I mean so much to you why did you break your promise Violet?" Tate said, there was anger and sadness in his voice. As Tate turned around to walk away, Violet ran after him. "Tate, please stay…I love you." Violet whispered. Her tears were a lot heavier now and began to cloud her vision. "Don't talk to me." Tate said, and he turned around and left.

* * *

_Sunday_

"You want to watch a movie today?" Vivian asked Violet, as she walked into Violet's room with two cupcakes that had purple icing, and candied violets. "How clever, candied violets." Violet rolled her eyes.

"They're from Constance; she made them just for you." Vivian smiled, and tried handing them to her daughter.

"Yeah well maybe you should eat them. You're eating for two now aren't you? When were you going to tell me? You think I'm stupid. I can tell your pregnant again, your face is chubby and your eating more than usual." Violet said in a harsh tone.

"Honey I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure if it was a for sure thing or not. The doctor called me today and said he received the test results from Friday's appointment…and it came back positive." Vivian smiled, and tried to smooth Violet's hair, but she backed away from her mother's touch.

"Whatever, I think you're weak." Violet said, putting her headphones back into her ears.

Vivian placed the plate of cupcakes on Violet's night stand and walked out of her room. "You're wrong." She said, but she knew her daughter wasn't listening.

Later that night Vivian decided to watch a movie by herself, while Violet still sulked in her room feeling sorry for herself. The house was quiet and peaceful for the first time since the Harmon family moved in. It was quite relaxing, and even though Vivian and Violet had gotten into a little argument earlier she decided that it wasn't going to let it bother her, and she had been used to Violet's moodiness for months now.

As Vivian began to fall asleep, Hallie at her side, she heard some knocking at the door. Vivian rubbed her half closed eyes, and looked at the clock. "Nine-thirty? Why would anyone be here this late on a Sunday?" Vivian said to herself, as she left her room to check the door.

"Who is it?" She asked while placing her eye to the peephole to see who was standing on her porch.

"Please you have to help me, he's out here! He's going to kill me." A blonde lady said while she pounded on the wood door that blocked her from coming into the house.

"Who's out there with you?" Vivian asked while she tried to look around, the only person she could see was the blonde lady.

"Please help me; he's going to kill me I'm bleeding." The blonde lady said as she continued to pound on the door. Vivian, now frightened, made sure the door was locked. "Look, I can't let you in here, but I'll call the police for you." Vivian said, as she turned around to look up the stair case. It was faint, but Vivian could hear the lady outside screaming, saying that she would be murdered if Vivian didn't let her in.

"Violet, Violet!" Vivian called, in a minute her daughter was half way down the stairs, looking down the railing.

"Yeah?" Violet asked puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Go upstairs, lock your door and call the police please. No questions just do it okay?" Vivian said. Violet could see the fear in her mother's eyes. "Alright, yeah okay." Violet said and she ran back upstairs.

Vivian ran into the kitchen and looked for the house phone, and her cell phone that she left to charge down there earlier, neither were to be found. She ran to the main entrance to try and search for the phones upstairs but it was too late, someone had already broken in; the wood door was opened wide, and the blonde lady that was out there only a couple minutes earlier was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The lights were bright, when Vivian finally opened her eyes and found that her and Violet had been tied up to chairs, unable to move. Three people standing in front of them one male, and two females; coincidentally the blonde lady was one of them.

"What are you doing? You won't be able to get away with this." Vivian said out loud. They all laughed at her, the male beginning to explain what they were doing and what was going to happen to Vivian and Violet. Vivian was still delirious and heard bits and pieces of what the man was saying. It was something about a reenactment, two woman named Maria and Gladys getting murdered in this house. All Vivian really cared about was getting loose, and saving herself and Violet. She kicked and moved her body around in the chair to try and loosen up the knots that were binding her. The man laughed again.

"You don't have to worry about getting free, because I'm going to let you go." The man said, flicking a pocket knife open and began to cut at the ropes.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing?" Violet said as the other woman began to cut the ropes away from Violet.

"I'm not playing a joke, because you're still going to die today. It's the anniversary, and now that you two are living here, it just gets better and better."

The two woman forced Violet and Vivian to stand up, and as they all tormented and "played" around with them, Violet reacted quickly by shoving one woman into the other, and kneeing the man in the groin, and ran away before they could say anything.

As Violet ran into the basement she could hear her mother scream go get help Violet, and the man screaming in anger; she didn't know what was going on upstairs but she hoped that her defenses wouldn't lead her mother to be killed. As Violet rounded the corner, to try and get to the back door of the basement someone had put their hand over her mouth and pulled her away.

"Violet, what's going on?" Tate said as he turned Violet around to face him, and took his hand off her mouth. Violet was out of breath and on the verge of crying, she thought she was going to be killed when Tate had grabbed her. "I…I don't know these people they broke in…they want to kill us, it's the anniversary of some murder or whatever, I don't know. I ran away, they still have my mom Tate." Violet said hurriedly, she was afraid for her life. Tate put both his hands on Violet's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Vi, you have to go upstairs and convince them to come down here, please do it. Trust me… you'll be okay, I promise."

Violet, not knowing what to say nodded her head, and ran back upstairs.

The blonde woman laughed as she saw Violet enter the living room again, trying really hard to keep bravery on her face and reassure her mom that she was okay. "Get them in the outfits and let's go! It's almost time." The other woman said, and without hesitation Violet dressed in the nurse's outfit they threw at her and followed the two women upstairs.

"You know this is all wrong right?" Violet said to the woman as she filled up the bathtub, the other one was nowhere to be found.

"We know everything about this murder; I've studied all the crime scene photos. This is right, stop wasting time."

"Whatever you say, this isn't the right bathtub, they remodeled everything after the previous owners killed themselves. The original one was in the basement, I'll show you."

"Fine, but you better not be playing any games."

Violet led, the woman into the basement, she knew exactly where the tub was, and as the woman walked up to it, admiring it Tate stepped out of a corner and mouthed Violet to take her mom and run out of the house.

* * *

"Mom, come on we have to go!" Violet screamed as she entered the living room, she saw that the man was passed out and tied up on the couch. No time for questions, Violet took her mom's hand and they ran out of the house. Finally finding safety and freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

When Violet woke up on Monday morning she couldn't help but think that last night was just a dream. _Nothing really happened, I dreamt it. I fell asleep and I dreamed that people broke into the house and almost killed us. _Violet thought as she went through her closet finding something to wear to school. It was gloomy and rainy outside, and Violet just wanted to go back under her warm, cozy blankets and sleep. She didn't want to deal with anything today. After reluctantly getting ready for school, Violet started to go downstairs to grab something to eat real fast before she had to go be miserable in a place she despised for eight hours.

_You really need to stop being so god damned paranoid. Nothing happened yesterday…Tate's still pissed off at you, probably won't even be at school on top of it. Dad still isn't home, and mom will probably try to convince you to hangout with her later on after school. Everything is normal Violet, no need to worry. _ Violet kept convincing herself that everything was fine, she was alive and okay. Vivian was safe and Ben was in Boston…or God knows where. As Violet made her way into the kitchen, she could hear Vivian talking to someone in the living room. _She's probably on the phone with dad…or someone. _Violet thought as she scanned the cabinets for granola bars. But soon enough Violet could hear Ben's voice echoing through the kitchen, and dropped the food that she had grabbed. _Why is he home so early, why is he here? _Violet thought as she tried to listen to what her parents were talking about, she couldn't understand the words they were exchanging, but she could tell that they were arguing once again.

"We can't stay here Ben! After last night I'm not staying here, I'll go somewhere else. I'll stay anywhere but here!" Violet heard her mother say.

"Yeah Vivian? Well I cannot afford to move again! This house ate up all the money we had, this is what you wanted damn it! This is the house you wanted, not me! I wanted to move here, sure but I would have been happier with a smaller house. We're not moving, we can't afford it. You want to leave, then go…go leave Vivian!

Vivian stood there, hands crossed over her chest and jaw dropped. Of course Ben didn't want to move again, he didn't care for the safety of his only daughter and pregnant wife; he only cared about himself.

"This is just like you Ben; you could care less about what happened last night! You weren't here! Thank God Tate was because he managed to help us! How he did it I don't know, and I don't care because Violet and I are safe and that's all that truly maters."

"Tate Langdon!?" Ben laughed. "Tate Langdon! A seventeen year old kid with s screwed up mind saved you? Well whoop de doo for him Vivian. SORRY I WANS'NT HERE, OKAY? A PATIENT NEEDED ME, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? I CAME BACK DIDN'T I?"

"Will you two just shut up!?" Violet said, anger, annoyance and pain spilling out of her. "Mom, I don't think this is a bad place. This house… this room, was where we kicked some ass and survived! We're fighters, and just being in this house will prove that we won't back down from anything. We're staying." Violet said, she looked around the room and noticed that there were chairs still toppled over. _Last night wasn't a dream. _She thought, as she stood there waiting for a response.

"Violet, this place is dangerous." Vivian said quietly, closing her eyes. "We have to leave."

"Well I'm not leaving, and you can't make me. I won't talk to either of you again if you decide to move." And with that Violet gave her parents a smug smile, and left them to go to school.

* * *

School was rough for Violet today, she hated school to begin with, but today was especially hard; no matter how often she tried to pay attention to her classes, she just couldn't do it. Things were beginning to get to Violet once again. Everything felt like it was slowly collapsing on her, and soon the weight would crush Violet and she wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.

It was one o'clock, which meant only two and a half more hours to go until Violet could leave school and could just be in peace. Luckily it was finally Violet's lunch hour, and instead of staying inside, she decided to go out and enjoy the gloomy weather. Ever since the Harmon family moved to California, the only weather they experienced was the warm sunshine; Violet was happy that it was rainy and gray outside she enjoyed this kind of weather…it made her think of Boston and how much she missed her home.

As Violet sat down at one of the lunch tables outside she took out her pack of cigarettes. You weren't supposed to smoke on school property…outside or in, but Violet didn't care, she was always the type of person who never really paid any attention to rules. If she got expelled, she got expelled…there were other schools to go to anyways, no big deal. Surprisingly Violet wasn't the only one outside today, there were other kids who were like her outside as well. These kids, they were similar to Violet, but the thing was they had groups…they weren't truly alone, they actually had friends. Some of them were nice, and Violet didn't mind them. She had talked to some of them a couple times but didn't really consider them to be her friends. In Violet's English class, she sat next to one girl named Lucy, who had noticed that Violet sat alone a lot, and offered Violet to join her group whenever she wanted. Violet noted it as a nice gesture, but decided that she would pass. In Violet's opinion it would have been weird and awkward to just join a group that had already been in existence for a while. What if Lucy's other friends didn't want anything to do with Violet? What if they only allowed her to be part of their group because they felt sorry for her? Violet thought she was better off alone, or with Tate…if he was ever in school that was.

"Hey Violet." Lucy said as she passed Violet at her little lonely table. "Hey." Violet said, and smiled at Lucy. Violet noticed that she was wearing black skinny jeans, and a maroon long sleeved sweater shirt, and she was pretty sure she had the same items in her closet.

"So, I heard about last night. Yikes…are you okay?" Lucy said. Violet closed her eyes, and finally put her cigarette in her mouth. This wasn't the first time she heard this statement today, a bunch of people had asked her even a couple of teachers. However none of them showed concern for her, they just wanted to know all the dirty details. At least Lucy asked if she was okay, she was the only one who seemed concerned for her.

Violet let out a big burst of smoke before answering the curious Lucy. "Umm, Luce… I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it. You have no idea how many times I've been bombarded with questions today. It's annoying as shit, and rude." Violet rolled her eyes. "I mean you're the first one to even ask if I was okay, no one else did."

Lucy's bright blue eyes, showed Violet comfort and understanding. "It's ok Violet, I understand. I wouldn't want people asking me about it either if I were in your shoes. If you need anything, you can come to me; I'll be here for you." Lucy said as she got up out from her seat. "I don't want you to be alone okay?"

"Alright, thanks Lucy." Violet said and smiled at her, it was beginning to drizzle now. As Lucy walked away, Violet could hear her humming.

As Violet sat alone, reflecting on her pitiful life, and smoking her cigarette she couldn't help but think of Tate. Last night was such a blur and Violet wasn't even sure if she could recall most of it. _I wish Tate was here. _Violet thought, she closed her eyes, and tried to imagine his face, but for some reason it wasn't working out too well. Violet closed her eyes, and decided to try and picture Tate again. Still nothing, she let out a puff of smoke in anger. "This is bullshit." Violet whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah this is bullshit!" A voice said, Violet could feel the hot breath on her face, and already knew who it was. Leah.

"I thought I told you to not smoke on school property loser. Did you not learn from last time?"

Violet laughed. "Last time? You didn't do anything to me Leah, you think you scare me? You're not scary at all…you just wish you were."

"You are such a little bitch! You're just dying to get your ass beat aren't you?" Leah said. Violet opened her eyes, and saw Leah…her hands on her hips and her lips puckered in anger, her little goons standing behind her. Violet laughed again at the sight of her enemy.

"What's so funny?" Leah said in outrage. "I'm not funny this isn't a game." Violet let out another laugh.

"Oh, honey you're not funny, you're a damn riot. I mean look at how ridiculous you look. Your face is caked with the ugliest and shittiest brand of makeup out there, you look like a clown. Your outfit, your hair…you look like you belong in either a whore house or strip club." Violet pointed to the girls who were standing behind Leah. "Do they follow you every where? Are they just your friends because you make them popular, or do they not know how to be an individual?" Violet shook her head. "You're all ridiculous."

"I've had enough of your shit bitch!" Leah yelled at Violet, and began swinging at her. In a minute Violet was on the ground, Leah on top of her scratching, and attempting to punch her. Violet closed her eyes and decided to let Leah do her thing. She really didn't care today, and was in no mood to be bothered to fight back.

Violet lied on the hard cement floor, as Leah still on top of her, kept physically abusing her. _High school is such a funny game. _Violet thought to herself, as she laughed a little bit. Leah was trying too hard, beating up someone who wasn't fighting back was going to make both of them look weak, but it was going to make Leah look worse compared to Violet, it might even hurt her image and Violet laughed harder this time.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Freak!" Leah screamed, while she gave Violet one last blow to the head. She got up and kicked Violet's stomach. Leah and her gang walked away in triumph feeling like they did the world some big favor. Violet still on the floor, too hurt and too careless to move listened to see if anyone was there…no one was, no one was there when Leah first showed up to begin with. Anyone who was outside decided to leave since it had began to rain a little bit. Even if anyone was there, Violet was sure that no one would help her. No one at this school really cared about her; half of them probably didn't even know she existed. _Whatever. _Violet thought. She finally decided to sit up, and as she did she could feel blood drip from her nose, and other parts of her face. Violet shook her head, and pulled out her phone. It was already one forty- five. Five minutes past the time this period ended. "Screw this shit, I'm leaving." Violet said as she got up from the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

_I wonder if Violet went to school today. _ Tate thought to himself as he sat on his front porch, it was beginning to rain harder but he didn't care. Constance; Tate's mother was out with one of her "boyfriends" and Addie was in the house taking a nap. It had been like this for months; Constance would go out with whatever young, "beautiful" guy who had the potential to be rich almost every day, and every night leaving Tate and Addie by themselves. Tate was old enough to take care of himself, if it was just him that Constance had done that to it wouldn't have bothered him, but what really set Tate's nerves on fire was that Constance had the audacity to leave poor Addie alone. Even though Addie was Tate's older sister, he was still protective over her, and worried about her all the time. Addie was born with Down syndrome, and because of this, Constance kept her in the house almost all her life, and would say that she's not fit out for the real world. Even though Addie was in her thirties, she still had the mentality of a child which meant that she needed extra care, and attention.

One day, in June when school was still in session; Tate came home to find an injured Addie who had been left all alone. _"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tate yelled at his sister as he ran to get the phone and call an ambulance. "I was trying to…to get that box of cereal on the top shelf, and I fell off the counter when I went up there to try and…to try and get it." Addie said. She seemed a bit shaky; her voice was harsh and scratchy sounding. "I'm calling for an ambulance okay? You're going to be okay." Tate said as he sat on the floor next to his sister, and proceeded to give information to the dispatcher, who finally answered his call. _

Even though Addie wounded up being okay after the fall (doctors said, it was just shock that had affected her.) Ever since that day, Tate had stopped going to school when he knew Constance would not be home, or was too drunk off her ass to help Addie if she needed anything. If Constance wasn't going to be a responsible "care giver," Tate would be, and he made sure to let his mother know that. As Tate thought about how he wished his life was different, that his father never left him, and that his mother was more motherly, more concerned about him and his sister, he noticed somebody walking by. "Violet? Is that you?" Tate said. The person stopped and turned around. "Tate?" Violet called out, her hood was over her head, and covered her eyes. She was soaking wet, from the rain and exhausted.

Tate jumped up from the porch, and ran to Violet. "Hey you okay?" Tate asked, he pulled her hood back and noticed all the scratches, and the bruises starting to form on her face. "What the hell happened to you? This isn't from last night is it?" Tate asked. He pulled Violet by the arm and led her up to his house. "Tate, you're hurting me." Violet said as the two of them finally made it into Tate's house. "Oh sorry." Tate said and let go of Violet while giving her a sheepish smile. Tate looked down at the couch, and noticed Addie was still sleeping. "We can go to my room." As Tate led Violet to his room he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Violet didn't look like that last night when he saw her, unless he wasn't paying attention; but Tate always paid attention to what Violet looked like, he always realized what she was wearing, how her hair looked, if she was wearing any makeup, even what she smelled like. Everything about Violet always enticed him.

"Did you go to school today?" Tate asked. He opened the door to his room, and motioned for Violet to enter.

"Yeah, that's how I got this shit on my face." Violet said while plopping on Tate's bed. It was nice and warm in Tate's house, and Violet was happy to finally be out of the rain.

"Who the hell did that to you?" Tate said angrily as he moved Violet's hair out of her face so he could examine every wound.

"Take a wild guess." Violet said in a sarcastic, excited voice.

Tate grumbled something, and Violet noticed Tate's free hand grow into a fist. "Leah!" His voice was low and harsh, and Violet found it to be frightening, it sent chills up her spine.

"Don't do anything, please Tate…I can take care of this myself. You're like never in school anyways."

"The hell I won't! She's gonna get what's coming to her Violet. I swear to God she will. And I stay home because I have to take care of Addie, because my mother is incapable of doing it. Hell she's incapable of doing anything unless it has anything to do with screwing guys and drinking all night!" Tate yelled out, and threw his arms up into the air. Violet's eyes widened, and she began to stare at the floor. She hated when Tate became like this. He was like the Hulk, only difference is he didn't turn green, he turned red.

"Violet, I'm so sick of this shit! I'm sure you're sick of the shit that happens in your house too, I heard your parents arguing today. Let's just run away… you, me and Addie. We can go someplace where we can finally be happy. We don't need to worry about our parents and how their actions affect us!"

Violet sighed and looked up from the floor and at Tate. Violet closed her eyes; she couldn't bear to answer Tate while his dark brown eyes stared at her. "We can't Tate. Well I can't anyways. My parents may be jacked up to the third degree, but they need me. If they lost me I know they would be crushed…well my mom would be anyways. And Tate, my mom's pregnant, with all this crap going on between her and my dad, she needs someone to support and help her, cus you know my dad won't be willing to do that. I mean he doesn't even care about what happened."

Tate sat on the bed next to Violet, and put his arm around her. "I understand Vi. You should know by now that sometimes I say things without thinking." He took a glance at Violet's wrist, but both of them were covered by her sweaters sleeves. "Like Friday…I didn't mean to say those things to you. I know it's hard to recover, I really do. God knows I still do it every once in a while. I'm just…I'm just an over protective person Violet, and I don't want you to be sad. I don't want you to hurt yourself, you don't deserve that, and you sure as hell don't deserve the things that happen to you at school. I swear to God I'll do whatever it takes to take Leah down for hurting you. I HATE her for hurting you, for damaging your pretty face. She's going to get what's coming to her Violet." Tate said. Violet placed her head on Tate's shoulder, and reached out to hold his hand. Tate couldn't resist getting butterflies in his stomach. Violet was still the first and only person to make him feel sane, to feel normal and safe. "Hey Vi?" Tate said softly, and she lifted up her head off of his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I love you too." Tate said, and kissed her gently on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

"Hey sleepy head." Vivian said as a messy haired, tired Violet came stumbling into the kitchen. Violet rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Hey mom." Violet took her seat at the counter, and stared out the window. Vivian smiled at her daughter, and placed a nice warm cup of coffee in front of her. "Your dad's out of town again." Vivian said with a little hurt in her voice. Violet rolled her eyes. "Doesn't surprise me mom." She said while picking up her cup and taking a sip of the warm drink, it was just right which made Violet smile.

"Yeah, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me either. But you would think with everything that has happened over the past couple of weeks he would be willing to stay and "protect" us." Vivian said, as she walked towards the refrigerator, and pulled out some eggs, and vegetables to make omelets for herself and Violet.

"He's an asshole." Violet huffed. "He stopped treating Tate ya know. And his excuse was that he could no longer treat someone who was seeing his daughter, and also "broke" into his home." Violet rolled her eyes, and let out another long huff of air. "He's so ridiculous…Tate didn't even break in, the back door was open. If he didn't hear all the noise that was going on here, he probably would have never showed up… which means you and I would probably be dead right now! Ben is so ungrateful, why did you even marry him?" Violet asked with anger.

Vivian closed her eyes as she cracked the eggs over the pan that was sitting on the stove top. "I know, I just can't get over it Vi. All of it, it just feels so surreal. I can't even tell you how grateful I am that Tate was there…and your father, I just…I can't believe how rude he is, how pissey he's been with Tate. Like you said, if it wasn't for him we probably would be dead and Ben can't even accept that." Vivian paused for a moment as she flipped the eggs onto their uncooked side. "You know what it is Vi." Vivian began again, while turning around to face her daughter, spatula swinging back and forth in her hand. "I bet you it's because your dad is jealous. He's jealous that he wasn't here to be the big hero of the day. He's jealous that a seventeen year old kid was the one who helped us." Vivian sighed.

"You're right Violet, Ben is an asshole…and he's so pathetic."

"I'm sorry." Violet said, there was concern in her voice, and she knew how upset her mom was. "You're not weak. If anything, you're the strongest damn woman on this earth mom. You have to deal with him, and all the bullshit he put you through…you've had to put up with my bullshit. You've lost a baby, and you're pregnant again. If I had to go through the things you've dealt with…I wouldn't be able to do it." Violet said and let out a little chuckle.

Vivian smiled at Violet, and walked towards her. "Thank you." She said, as she hugged her daughter's shoulders and planted a sweet kiss on the top of Violet's head. "I pray you never have to go through the things I have." Vivian said as she walked back to the oven to check on their meal. "I wouldn't allow it Violet. If a man hurt you, and put you through the type of hell your father has put me through…I'd kill him. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing my baby in pain. But you know what, I'm glad you found Tate because he is a wonderful person." Vivian said as she scooped up the omelets onto a serving plate, and brought it to the counter. "Tate may have a couple of screws loose, but I know he will be okay. From what you told me it seems like that poor boy has had a terrible childhood."

Violet nodded her head, as she grabbed an omelet and placed it on a plate for herself. "He has, he still does. Constance may seem caring when she comes over here…but mom you should hear about the awful things she's done to Addie, and her other son Beauregard."

"Who's Beauregard?" Vivian asked as she finally took her seat next to Violet, and began to serve herself.

"Tate's older brother, he died when they still lived here. I don't know if it's entirely true, but Tate told me that Constance had some guy she was seeing kill him."

Vivian raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Constance may not be the kindest or most enjoyable person to be around Violet, but come on I don't believe that for a second. No mother would ever want their child to die, and let alone have somebody kill them. That's nonsense."

"Like I said, I don't know if it's true or not. Tate used to do a lot of heavy drugs because of his depression, and he claims this house is haunted, that he's seen and played with his brother's ghost…and others. He even said himself it was probably whatever drug he was on at the time screwing with his mind. All I know for sure is that his older brother is dead, and that Constance is an alcoholic, and that she's cruel towards Addie and Tate."

"Not every mother is perfect…or responsible." Vivian said as she began to eat again. "There's nothing you can really do about it." Vivian sighed. "On a lighter note, what are you doing today? Any special plans." Vivian asked, now smiling at Violet.

Violet looked at her mother with confusion. "Special plans? It's not my birthday." Violet said, still confused, while her mother laughed at her.

"I know it's not your birthday…Its Halloween! Aren't you going to go to any parties or a haunted house…dress up, go trick or treating?" Vivian smiled at Violet whose face was as blank as a stone.

"I don't have any friends, so going to a party is totally not happening, and don't you think I'm a little too old to be going trick or treating?" Violet asked, her eyebrows raised and her sleepy eyes staring at Vivian as if she was crazy.

"Violet you're never too old to have fun! Why don't you and Tate go out and do something, you won't have your dad here to protest against it." Violet laughed at her mother's words. It was true; if Ben was here he would have "grounded" Violet again and forbid her to go out with Tate especially on Halloween.

"Fine. I guess I can see what he's up to." Violet said while smiling at her mother, and getting up to put her empty plate into the sink.

* * *

_-Hey loser, what are u doing today? _

Violet texted Tate after she got out of the shower, and plopped herself on her bed. Her navy blue towel was still wrapped around her semi wet body and her honey blonde hair was still damp, and looked two times longer than what it was when it was dry. Violet yawned as she stretched back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. It didn't even take a minute for her phone to chirp out notifying her that she had a new message.

_-Hey buttface, don't call me a loser :] and nothing, why? _

-_My mom told me we should go out and do something...basically a subtle hint telling me to stop being a loser, and go out and actually participate in society for once lol _

Violet laughed at her response, and got off her bed, and began to rummage through her closet for something to wear. Her phone was still in her hand, so that she could read and reply to what Tate had to say right away.

_-Lmao, but participating in society sucks ass. Haha I was actually going to take Addie to go trick or treating since she keeps bugging Constance about it, but of course the bitch just ignores her. I wouldn't mind if u came with ;)_

-_I'd be honored to come with :] What time should I meet u guys? _

_-8, and you better wear a costume :p_

* * *

At about six o'clock, while Vivian and Violet were watching TV a knock came from the kitchen door. "You don't think it's them?" Vivian asked. "It's too early isn't it?" Violet shrugged her shoulders, and got off the couch to open the door.

"Hi Violet! Can you make me a pretty girl? Tate doesn't know how to make me a pretty girl." An excited Addie said, as she made her way pass Violet and entered the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Addie?" Violet said confused while she shut the door behind her, to follow Addie.

"I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween…and you're a pretty girl, so I thought you could make me one."

"I can try." Violet said while smiling at Addie.

"Who is it Vi?" Vivian called out from the living room.

"It's just Addie; she wants me to help her with her costume." Violet said, while she and Addie began to walk to Violet's room.

"Oh okay, well have fun!" Vivian called out.

"So what do you want me to do?" Violet asked as her and Addie reached her room.

"Make me pretty, you know…like all the girls in magazines."

"Ok…I can try, but I'm warning you now I'm not that great at doing peoples make up." Violet said as she pulled out a chair for Addie to sit on.

"That's fine." Addie said with a grateful smile on her face. As Addie sat down, Violet went around her room going through her dresser drawers, and closet trying to find whatever makeup she owned to use on Addie.

"Tate really likes you." Addie said while Violet was pulling out a box at the top most of her closet.

"Really? Well I would hope so." Violet said smiling as she jumped off the chair she used to climb into her closet in the first place.

"Yeah he does, it makes me happy. You make him different Violet. He's happier now."

Violet smiled again, and she threw all the makeup she was able to find onto her bed.

"He makes me a lot happier too. Now shhh, you want me to make you a pretty girl right?"

* * *

_I think I did a pretty good job. _Violet thought to herself as she finished putting a light shade of pink lipstick on Addie. _I did great for someone who's never done anyone's makeup and for someone who doesn't wear any that often. _

"Are you ready to see yourself?" Violet asked Addie, as she reached for a mirror on her bedside table.

"I'm so excited Violet! Thank you!" Addie said as she awed at her new self in the mirror. "Damn, I look hot!" Addie spoke again, as she stood up to spin around. She was like a little kid on Christmas, so happy and excited over something so little… it made Violet happy to see how _she _was capable of making another human being happy.

"What are you going as?" Addie asked, shaking Violet out of her thoughts.

"Ummm, I'm not sure yet. Maybe you should help me." Violet said with a huge grin on her face.

Addie placed a chubby finger on her chin in thought. "You should go as a witch!" Addie said in excitement. "All you really need is a dress, a hat and a broom!" Violet nodded at the idea, she liked it was simple.

"I actually have the perfect outfit, and I still have a witches hat from when I was younger…it's in the attic, you want to come with me?"

"Of course." Addie said with a great big smile. She really was a pretty girl.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

As Violet and Addie entered the attic, Violet knew right where to go…she only hoped that she would be able to find her old witches hat right away, and didn't have to spend too much time up there. Violet had only been in the attic once and didn't feel comfortable up there; she wasn't one to be afraid of things…she hardly ever was, but there was something about this attic that sent shivers down her spine.

"I really miss living here." Addie said, as Violet made her way to a stack of cardboard moving boxes that had "**Violet's old but keepable things" **Written on them. _Nice one mom._ Violet thought as she went up on her tip-toes to start bringing the boxes down.

"I still think it's so weird that you guys used to live here." Violet said while rummaging around through some old clothes she hadn't worn in a long time. "_These are so not keepable." _She mumbled to herself as she looked over to see that Addie was sitting on the ground by an old bed smiling.

"I don't think so. I'm really glad your family moved in Violet. I don't think we'd be able to visit if a different family did. You and your mom are so nice." Addie said while fiddling with a small red ball that looked like something a dog would play with.

_She didn't have that before, I wonder if it Hallie's? _Violet thought to herself as she turned around to dig through the boxes some more.

"I'm glad we moved in too. This house is actually a lot nicer than I expected. I just wish the people around here didn't suck. Almost everyone I go to school with is just so obsessed with fame, and money and…I don't know, just stupid things that shouldn't even matter to them in the first place. Everyone just has their head wrapped around it; it's like they're blinded from reality…it's pretty pathetic."

As Violet turned around to look at Addie again, she saw a quick glimpse of her rolling the ball across the room, and smiling again.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked curiously, she was at the bottom of the box now, and felt like the hat would be there once she removed some more clothing.

"Oh nothing." Addie said giggling like a little child. Violet was still staring at Addie, her eye brows were raised but her hands were still rummaging around the box. As Violet blinked her eyes, she noticed that the ball had rolled back to Addie, and that she was giggling again. _The floor is probably just slanted, this house is old…I wouldn't be surprised._ Violet thought to herself as she turned around to look in the box. Lucky enough, Violet was right and she found her witches hat. It was a little wrinkled and dusty but it would work just fine.

"Found it! Let's go." Violet almost yelled, while kicking the box back into its corner.

"No! Not yet, one more minute please?" Addie begged with desperate eyes. Violet shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine."

_It's probably just my imagination working up. _Violet thought, as she plopped herself on the attic's old wooden floor. Addie began to giggle again, while Violet straightened out her hat and dusted it off a little bit.

"Oh stop it!" Addie squealed all of a sudden. It sounded like she was scared, or in harm.

"What? What's wrong!?" Violet shouted out as her head shot up, and away from her hat. And that's when Violet saw it, something strange and monstrous. It was hunched down near Addie trying to pry the ball out of her chubby little hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Violet yelled, as she jumped up. Her scream must have frightened the thing because it went running off. "We're leaving right now!" Violet yelled with a shaky voice as she walked over to the ladder as fast as she could.

"It's okay Violet, I'm fine." Addie said as the two of them were safely in the hallway, and Violet pushed the ladder back up into the attic.

"I don't care, just go…go wait downstairs while I get ready. It'll only be five minutes." Violet said, her voice was shaky yet she still spoke with intensity. Before Addie could say anything else, Violet ran down the hall to her room, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Well don't you look nice!" Vivian said as she gleamed over her daughter. It was the first time in years that Violet dressed up on Halloween and went out. Vivian hoped that her daughter would enjoy herself and have a good time; she really did need to go out and live her life and create better memories before it became too late, and she didn't have these types of opportunities any more.

"Thanks, it's nothing too special though." Violet shot Vivian a small smile. Her long honey blonde hair covered the sides of her face; the hat was a little snug but sat nicely. Violet decided to wear a long sleeved black dress, with plain black flats and also decided to wear some "witchy" styled makeup. It wasn't very creative, but it was the best she was able to do with the things she already owned.

"You look great Vi." Vivian spoke again. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but seeing Violet all dressed up made Vivian remember the days when Violet was just a little girl, and how Ben and her would always take her trick or treating. Those were the days when the three of them were happy, didn't have problems…they were the typical family that most people strived to be.

"Where's Addie?" Violet asked ignoring her mother's comment; she just wanted to leave before Vivian brought out the camera and started crying.

"She's waiting outside for you."

"Alright well see ya later." Violet said as she quickly ran out of the house. That was another reason why Violet hated going out, or went to go do "normal" teenage activities. She hated how Vivian fussed all over her, how she always had to be right behind Violet's shoulders, curious to know what her daughter was doing. It was annoying for Violet, and she rather not have to deal with it.

"Hey." Tate's voice echoed into Violet's ears as she stepped out of her front door. "I was kinda hoping for a sluttier costume…but I guess this will do." Tate said as he walked over to Violet and stood in front of her.

"Oh really?" Violet said with a sarcastic tone. "I didn't get the memo, I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah? Well you better be." Tate whispered as he pulled Violet by her waist, their faces inches from each other.

"What if I'm not?" Violet playfully asked, now noticing all the black makeup on her boyfriends face.

"Then you'll never get to do this again." Tate whispered in her ear before he began kissing Violet passionately for a couple seconds.

Violet sighed dramatically. "Wow I'm really going to miss that…cause I'm not sorry." Violet laughed as she sneaked her way out of Tate's arms.

"Of course you're not." Tate said, rolling his eyes. "Addie's at home, we'll get her and leave. Nice job on making her a pretty girl by the way, I couldn't do it." Tate laughed at his own remark, and slipped his hand into Violet's as they began to walk down the walkway and made their way over to his house.

"Tate, before we get her there's something I have to tell you." Violet said with urgency in her voice, she looked at Tate's face and finally realized what his costume was. He was a skeleton.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tate asked concerned, he didn't like how uncomfortable Violet sounded.

"Um, well we were in the attic to get my hat…and I turn around and she's…she's playing with this thing. I don't have any idea what it was, it looked like a monster."

"A monster? Really Violet?" Tate stood on his front porch staring down at Violet who was waiting patiently; the light breeze blew her hair into her face and almost swiped her hat of her head.

"You can't think I'm crazy!" Violet protested, she placed her hand on one of her boney hips with a disappointed look on her face. "You out of all people? Tate! Remember that one day…the first day we met, and you took me into our spot and you were telling me how you thought that house was haunted, that you'd seen things? Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember, I was just yanking your chain. I didn't think you'd actually fall for it, and I really had no idea that you lived there. I really had no clue; all I knew was that you were the new girl. That's it."

Violet closed her eyes, and pursed her lips together. She was disappointed and a little annoyed. If there was anything Violet hated, it was when people thought she was crazy. Tate rattled the living room window, to let Addie know that they were all ready to leave.

"You think I'm crazy?" Violet deadpanned, watching Tate as he jumped down the cement stairs and made his way back to stand next to her. Tate let out a laugh that made Violet feel like she was a child.

"You're saying that to me? I'm the one who's crazy." Tate laughed again, pulling a cigarette out of his black leatherjacket's pocket. "Violet I don't think you're crazy, not at all. Not even for a second." Tate lit his cigarette with a strike of a match, shook it out and threw it onto to the ground. "If you're crazy, it'll be for liking me."Tate smirked at Violet and took a deep suck on the cigarette, and let the grey smoke out of his mouth slowly. It came out in one long breathe and looked like a snake was slithering out of his mouth.

"You're not crazy babe. You're just paranoid, and stressed out." Tate smiled at Violet and wrapped his arms around her little waist again, and placed a loving kiss on Violet's forehead.

"You're right, I should just forget about it huh?" Violet asked as she took Tate's cigarette out of his fingers and took a puff.

"Just don't worry about it." Tate turned around and noticed that Addie was making her way down the stairs.

"Alright, time to go!" Tate yelled excitedly.

* * *

"I really didn't think I was going to have this much fun!" Violet laughed as she clung onto Tate. Addie was the one who went treating, while Violet and Tate were the ones who did the tricking.

"_This candy sucks!" Addie yelled as the three of them left a small brick house. _

"_You know what we should do then?" Tate asked with a devilish grin._

"_What?" Addie asked aggravated. Violet couldn't help but laugh, Addie was like a bratty ten year old. _

"_We should egg there house. We should egg everyone's house!" Tate said laughing; he stood there thinking he was a genius. _

"_You're crazy man!" Addie yelled as she made her way to the next house, hoping that this one would be giving out better candy. _

"_We should!" Violet announced as she hugged her boyfriend from the back. _

"_Yeah? You really think so?" _

"_Totally!" _

"I've never done that before!" Violet said excitedly, her breath was heavy as she and Tate ran to keep up with Addie, and also tried to not get caught. They had just egged a house, little did they know the people were home, and came running out to catch the trouble makers.

"Really? You've missed out obviously. Until now that is." Tate grinned at Violet. He reached out to hold her hand as they slowed down, and could see that Addie was about two houses ahead of them.

"Why did you decide to be a skeleton?" Violet asked as she took her free hand and began to trace over the detailed makeup lines on Tate's face. "You couldn't make Addie a pretty girl, but you can do this?" Violet laughed, as Tate pushed his curly hair back.

"Yeah, this is a lot easier than putting makeup on to be pretty. I don't know how the hell to do that. I don't know why I chose to be a skeleton. I saw this picture of this guy…I don't remember his name, but he has a whole face…head tattoo of a skeleton and I thought it looked badass, so I guess I went as him in a way." Tate reached inside his jacket pocket to pull out a cigarette.

"Shit." He mumbled as he opened the carton and noticed it was empty. "I don't have any more money to buy another pack." Tate said tossing the empty carton onto the street.

"I have a full pack at home, you can have it." Violet said as she swung her and Tate's entangled arms.

"See this is why I love you." Tate began as he playfully rested his forehead onto Violet's temple and kissed her ear.

"Ew, that felt weird!" Violet squirmed, and tried to get Tate off of her.

"Next time I'll stick my tongue in your ear, you can feel how weird that is."

"Gross! You freak!" Violet screamed while laughing. She loved the type of relationship her and Tate shared, it was different. They could be the average cute but annoying couple that everyone loved but hated because they displayed too much affection for each other in public, to being just themselves…the weird kids that no one accepted because they liked different things, cared about more than just their image in high school, they didn't worry about if they would fit in with anyone. Violet stopped in her tracks and stared at Tate as he smiled. It was the first time that she saw him smiling, not at her…but because he seemed genuinely happy, and that made her happy.

"Tate I really love you." Violet said as they began to walk again.

"Good because I really love you too Vi." Tate joined her, walking by her side and placing his hand into hers once again. They were like a puzzle piece, they fit perfectly together. Each finger slid in smoothly into the others spaces and they became one.

"Where's Addie?" Tate asked nervously as he looked in front of him, and noticed that he could not find his sisters silhouette. "She was right there a minute ago!" Tate was scared, there was no one else in front of them besides Addie, and now she was gone.

"She couldn't have just disappeared Tate. She's probably on someone's porch." Violet assured Tate rubbing his back with her free hand; they walked up and looked onto every houses porch. Nothing, no one was there. There was no trace of Addie; it was like she was never there to begin with.

"ADDIE!" Tate yelled out. There was nothing…no voice, no dog barking, the trees, and bushes didn't even rustle in the wind.

"ADDIE!" Tate yelled out again, pain and fear filled his voice as it cracked. "ADDIE!" Once again nothing. Addie was gone, she was nowhere to be found.


	11. Chapter 10

Violet and Tate stood quietly on the dark block, the only light source they had was from the street lights that were dimmed too low to even see what was in front of you. Violet watched Tate as he shook his head back and forth in disbelief. She wished that there was something she could do, anything. Addie going "missing" was unreal, and Violet didn't know what to think of it; she wanted to tell Tate it would be ok, that Addie was just being Addie and wandered off like she always did. But with Tate being the way he is, even though Violet loved him with her whole being she didn't want to spark a deeper anger within him. It was better to just stay quiet and let him think this through.

Ten minutes went by, and still nothing. Tate didn't say a word; no one came or left the block. It was like everything was gone besides Tate and Violet. As Violet became more nervous, she decided to move closer to Tate, she knew she couldn't comfort him with her words but maybe she could comfort him with her touch. Violet inched near Tate little by little; he was like a deer in headlights. He just stood still; he was standing in the same spot where he had noticed that Addie was gone. He didn't flinch; it didn't even look like he was breathing. When Violet got close enough, she put her hand on Tate's back and began to rub him in circles, the way Vivian did to her when she was just a little girl and wasn't able to calm down.

"What are you doing?" Tate spit out angrily as he finally got awaken from the shock he was in.

"I was trying to comfort you." Violet looked up at him, his dark brown eyes staring at her blankly.

"That's not going to help!" Tate shrugged Violet's arm off of him aggressively.

"I didn't know what to do Tate- she paused not knowing what to say. Whenever Tate became this way it was scary, and for the first time in her life Violet was frightened; not just by Tate and what he may be capable of doing, but also for Addie.

"You didn't know what to do? I know what you should do, why don't you just go home. Violet." Tate gritted his teeth, everything he had just said stung Violet like a bee or a slap to the face. She may not have known what to do to help Tate feel more at ease, but she was sure as hell going to help him find Addie.

"I'm not leaving." Violet stood her ground, and crossed her arms over her chest. Tate rolled his eyes up and pursed his lips as he let out an aggravated groan.

"I don't have time for this Violet, I'm not arguing with you. Just go." His voice was ice cold, and began to scope out the block. Still no one was there.

"I'm not leaving Tate! I want to find Addie just as much as you do! Stop treating me like a child. And we don't even know what happened to her. Maybe instead of assuming the worst, you should think of other possibilities…what if she went wondering off like she always does?"

"It's a big difference when she leaves my house to walk around our block, she wouldn't just leave someplace she's never been before. Especially without telling me." His voice was still ice cold, and Violet knew she shouldn't be thinking, or even say what she wanted to…but she did anyways.

"You know what Tate? Maybe Addie did leave! Maybe she left because she's sick of getting treated like a child by you. Maybe she's sick of Constance keeping her shut in and making it seem like she's some monster because she was born with a disorder! I wouldn't blame her if she left because of those reasons! I know I sure as hell would."

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Tate growled as he furrowed his eyebrows and got into Violet's face and stared her down.

"Don't talk and look at me like that! I'm not the enemy here." Violet protested, turning away from Tate.

"OH AND I AM!" Tate yelled out in fury. Violet's eyes widened with fear. Tate had never treated her this way. Even on the first day they met, when he yelled at her about saying what Ben had done to her mom was not nearly as bad as what Tate claimed Constance of doing.

"I never claimed you to be Tate!" Violet sighed.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP VIOLET!" Tate yelled out, this time it was louder and more aggressive. Violet stared up at him, she wanted to reach out to him to help him; but she was too scared to.

"Tate please- Before Violet could say another word, she felt Tate's strong arms push her to the ground. She fell face first onto the hard cement ground. THUD, BANG!

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Violet began to cry as she picked herself off the ground, she could feel that her nose was bleeding, and her face stung and burned. Violet blinked tears out of her eyes as she turned around to face Tate, she didn't know why she wanted to look at him. She had nothing to say.

In an instant Tate realized what he had done to Violet once he looked at her face. Blood was streaming out of both of her nostrils, and she had cuts and scrapes everywhere.

"Oh no, oh man Violet." Tate whispered, tears came streaming out of his eyes. He crouched down to her level, and took her face in both of his palms. He couldn't believe what he had done to his light, to his beautiful flower that made him feel safe…the only person in his life that made him truly happy. What had he done?

"Vi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tate's rusty voice managed to say, it sounded as if he hadn't had any water in days. Neither of them said anything. Violet allowed him to hold her face because she was afraid to move, she didn't look at him, but his eyes pierced into her soul; and his eyes began to cloud due to all the tears that were falling out of his eyes.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I was doing Violet. Oh shit Vi." He spoke with despair. Not only had his sister gone missing, but now Tate might permanently lose the one thing in his life that meant more to him than anything in the world.

"Don't leave me please." He whispered as he pushed back Violet's hair, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Tate. I still love you." There may have been no tone in her voice but she did mean it. She still loved Tate from the bottom of her heart. It wasn't his fault this had happened, if anything Violet blamed her father for this. He was the one who stopped treating Tate, and because of that Tate was off his meds. Even though her feelings didn't change for the poor lanky, emotional boy that sat in front of her; Violet knew she couldn't stay with him any longer tonight. She had to go; and if there was any way she could help, it was to leave and inform the cops of the situation. That Addie was missing, and that her brother was emotionally unstable and was suffering from a breakdown.

When Violet eventually stood up, Tate still stayed sitting on the ground. He was broken. That was the only way Violet could think of him as, and because of that it made her decision harder then what it would have been if he was still a ravaging monster.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Tate whispered, he placed his forehead onto his knees.

"No." Violet spoke softly, and kneeled back down and put her arm around Tate. He accepted her this time, and almost threw his whole body up against hers.

"If I truly love you…which I do, the right thing is to stay with you. I wouldn't be able to leave you even if you broke my leg Tate. Physically, and by choice." Tate smiled at her remark, which she had hoped for. "You need me, and I need you. And we're going to get through this. I promise." Violet gave Tate a warm smile, and gently ran her hand through his curly dirty blonde hair.

_Boy, would the students at Westfield high have a field day if they witnessed what had gone on within such short time. Violet thought as she pulled out her phone and began dialing 911. Tate and I would be circus freaks! "Come see the broken, unhealthy boy and his equally screwed in the head girlfriend." Yeah sounds lovely. _

"911, what is your emergency?"

* * *

In a flash, cops and an ambulance were piled down the block. Violet had told the dispatcher everything that had happened very calmly, which was surprising. She and Tate were still settled down on the ground, and Violet had noticed that Tate had fell asleep still crying into her shoulder. _Well at least he's asleep. _Violet thought as a paramedic and police officer walked over to her.

"He fell asleep, be careful with him please." Violet coughed out. The officer helped her to her feet, while a couple more paramedics brought a gurney close by, and they lifted Tate's sleeping body onto it.

"I'm going to question you before you can leave to go to hospital alright?" The officer asked. He was stern but kind. He towered over Violet by about three feet; his dark blue uniform was pressed well. A typical officer Violet assumed.

"My name is Officer Jones." He pulled out his badge to show Violet, but it wouldn't have made a difference if he was a legit cop or not, Violet couldn't tell the difference between a fake badge and a real one; but why the hell would a fake officer show up to something like this.

"Alright let's start from the beginning okay?"

"My boyfriend Tate and I, we took his sister Addie…well Adelaide out to go trick or treating. She isn't a "typical" trick or treater though. She has Down syndrome, and she acts a lot younger then what she is." Violet scratched at her head, scabs were beginning to form where she had been bleeding from.

"We were walking down this block…and Tate and I looked away for a second, and she was gone. Poof, bam…gone like magic."

"Before you continue did you notice anyone suspicious?"

"No, it was just the three of us on this block…she was a couple houses a head of us. I don't know what happened. And when we noticed Tate became violet…he has a history of lashing out strongly, and this just set him off edge. I was just talking to him, and he pushed me down. I couldn't leave him here by himself. He needs help."

"Thank you Miss… um what's your name?"

"Violet Harmon."

"Well thank you Miss Harmon, you can go join your boyfriend in the ambulance. My partners and I will cover the area and let you know if we find anything alright?"

"Alright. Thank you." Violet said as she began to make her way to the ambulance. Once she got there, she saw Tate's sleeping body strapped down. She took a seat next to him and placed her hand on top of his. He was cold; it had only been a couple minutes since he was lifted away into this thing. Violet smiled as she watched Tate. His breaths were even, and his eyes fluttered a little. _I wonder if he's dreaming. He looks so peaceful._ Violet thought. A couple seconds later the ambulance took off and they were on their way to the hospital.


End file.
